


Love Should Be Much More Easier

by MOW_82



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: After season 1, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I confess! I'm a witch!, No matter what happens... I love you., Post-Canon, Sexy weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: This is set after 1x10.Scylla has just heard Raelle is Willa's daughter and Raelle and Abigail are wandering in the mountains.This is my shot at season 2.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Some of you maybe know me for my stories on the Clexa fandom, but now I will give a try to MFS because the show is fucking amazing.
> 
> I really like how they portray the Raylla relationship, and also I loved all the lore and mystic that surrounds this new world.
> 
> If you know my writing style, you know this story will have a good and heavy plot, and of course some plot twists.  
> But the travel will be worth it.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter...  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  


**Love Should Be Much More Easier**

Chapter 1

She only looks towards the horizon, not understanding what just happened. They should be dead but instead they are walking through this strange landscape, it is as if this was all a dream. Or maybe they are both dead and this is purgatory or even heaven.

"What the hell was is going on, Raelle?

"I don't know, I just felt great power emanate from me and then a great explosion."

Raelle and Abigail wander in what used to be the mountains where the Tarim were hiding but now the landscape looks completely different.

Abigail clenches her fists, "We have to keep walking, we have to get to some town, those of the Camarilla could still be close."

Raelle just nods and the two continue walking without knowing where they are going.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"Your daughter?" Scylla is still trying to process the words she just heard.

"That's right, your mission was to bring my daughter back, safe and sound."

"But ... you should have told me that, you should have told me she was your daughter."

Willa approaches and stares at her saying, “That information was not essential to your mission. But tell me, where's Raelle? ”

"She ..." Hesitating a bit, Scylla continues, "The only thing Anacostia told me is that she and her unit had accompanied Alder on a mission, but I swear I don't know anything else."

Willa turns around to continue cooking, but asks, "Why didn't you take Raelle to the beach as I ordered?"

Scylla tries to think about her answer well, she cannot tell her that she fell in love with her daughter and that is why she decided not to give her up, she cannot tell her that that day while they were dancing she thought of running away with Raelle and forgetting everything to be happy, so she breathes deeply and says, "Anacostia stopped me before I could do anything, apparently one of the girls in Raelle's unit saw me talking to you and gave me away."

“You were very careless on this mission, Scylla. You made many mistakes that could cost us a lot, luckily we are still in the game and I know that soon we will be able to bring my daughter back, for now, you can go to a room and rest a little, the food will be ready soon. ”

Many doubts go through Scylla's mind right now, she would like to ask so many things but she knows that this is not the time. She just hopes Raelle finds herself well.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Anacostia watches as Alder descends from the helicopter but no matter how much she searches she doesn't see Abigail, Raelle, and Tally anywhere.

So she quickly approaches Alder and asks, "What happened?"

"After rescuing the Tarim we were attacked,"

Anacostia quickly asks, "Did the Spree follow you there?"

"It was not the Spree, all this time our enemy has been someone else, the Camarilla has returned."

"It can't be," And just as Anacostia is about to ask something else, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello."

Turning to her right she sees an old woman, and suddenly realizes “Tally? What happened?"

"I had to, the General was about to die."

"She saved my life, now she is a Biddy."

Still trying to get out of the shock of seeing Tally, Anacostia asks, "What about Raelle and Abigail?"

"They didn't make it?"

Anacostia is left speechless, and tears begin to pour down her face, in a single day she lost her best cadets, who were almost like her daughters.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Scylla is sitting on her bed thinking about everything that has happened in the last weeks, it is as if everything had been a dream. She still remembers the first day she saw Raelle at training camp, she seemed so innocent and full of life.

She still remembers how nervous she was as she approached her the first time. When told that her mission was to approach a girl named Raelle, she never thought that she would be so beautiful.

At first, everything was a mission that seemed very simple, to make her fall in love to take her to the Spree. But little by little and without realizing it, it was she who fell in love with the blonde.

But now it seems so complicated, she may have lost her forever.

Suddenly, someone knocking on her door awakens her from her thoughts.

"Scylla, are you there?"

Scylla recognizes that voice, it is the voice of Zima, the girl who received her the first time she joined the Spree.

"Yes, what's up?"

"News has just come in about Willa's daughter."

Quickly, Scylla stands up and runs to the door, almost running down the stairs of the house along with Zima, just in time to hear how Willa is talking through the mirror with someone else.

"Didn't she come back?"

"Negative, she and Abigail did not return from the mission."

Scylla watches as Willa can't hide her anger and frustration, but tries to stay calm so she just says, "Okay, please keep me informed."

In the room there are three other people besides Willa. James, Elena, and Arthur are the ones who are in charge of controlling this cell of the Spree along with Willa.

Seeing that everyone is silent, Scylla asks, "What happened?"

"Raelle didn’t return from the mission in China, apparently Alder and the other witches were attacked by the Camarilla as we had anticipated," James responds.

"That damn stupid bitch Alder must have listened to our warnings," Willa is now furious, after clenching her fists, she looks at Scylla and says, "This is all your fault, you should have brought my daughter back to me! "

"My fault? You were the one who didn't tell me it was your daughter! ” Scylla raises her voice for the first time, "If you had told me that from the beginning, I wouldn't have hesitated to bring her to you." Scylla's voice begins to break, "Right now she and I could be together ..." Tears finally begin to flow from her eyes, "She and I could be ..." But her voice breaks and she can't go on.

Trying to soften the mood, Elena intervenes, “We still don't know what happened to Raelle, she may still be alive. We have to mobilize our resources and know what happened in China. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Scylla climbed the stairs once more without saying a word, she is so furious with Willa that she preferred not to speak to her again. While lying face down she cannot stop crying, all this could have been avoided if that day at the wedding they had gone to the beach as ordered.

But since she didn´t know that they were not going to hurt Raelle, everything seemed so complicated. If only they had told her that Raelle was Willa’s daughter she would not have hesitated to take her to the beach.

But more than anything, Scylla is frustrated by how things are handled in the Spree, so much secrecy and so much mystery have not helped her on this mission.

As she falls asleep from crying, she keeps thinking about her beloved blonde. If she could only see her one more time she would try to explain everything that has happened to her, maybe Raelle would forgive her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"I think I see something in front of us.”

"What is it?" Abigail asks confused.

"It appears to be a checkpoint, but ..."

Suddenly, several people begin to come out from under the ground, yelling at them in a strange language that seems Chinese.

Surprised, Raelle and Abigail raise their hands and kneel down. The first thing Raelle sees is that these people are also military, which reassures her a little, at least she knows that they are not from the Camarilla.

Everything is confusing until one of them begins to speak in English, "Who are you?"

Abigail immediately responds, "We are from the American Army, we are asking for help."

"From the American Army? And what are they doing here? You don,t have permission to enter our territory. ”

"Please we just want help, we were attacked and ..." But before Raelle can finish her sentence she is hit on the head and falls to the ground, little by little her vision begins to blur until everything is black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Well, what do you think so far?
> 
> Raelle and Scylla will reunite soon, but things will not be easy for them, a lot of things are still unsolved, they have to trust each other again, and Scylla needs to come clear to Raelle about a lot of things..  
> And also, what will happen when Raelle finds out her mother is alive and that Scylla works for her?
> 
> This story will have several chapters,  
> How many do you ask? Well, I'm not sure, the only thing I can answer is... as many as Raelle and Scylla need to be happy.
> 
> I know this is a new fandom and that a lot of things are still under development, but this is the gap that we fanfic writers take care of filling.
> 
> By the way, I don't plan to leave Tally as an old lady for too long, don't worry. :P  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Willa have a talk.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Previously:  
> Willa told Scylla that Raelle was her daughter.  
> Alder returned to Fort Salem.  
> Raelle and Abigail were ambushed in China.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
Little by little Raelle opens her eyes; as she tries to remember what happened. She remembers that they arrived at a military post and were surrounded by soldiers; and she thinks she remembers that the women spoke Chinese, but she is not sure.

The first thing she realizes is that she is tied by the hands and feet, but her eyes are not blindfolded, what she does have is a kind of necklace around her neck to prevent her from using her powers, the other thing she realizes is that she is inside a military tent.

When she begins to look around, she is relieved to see that Abigail is on the other side of the tent, at the same time Abigail begins to slowly open her eyes.

Seeing that Abigail wakes up scared, she says "Abi, calm down."

"Where are we?"

“Remember that we were ambushed by the military, I think they were from the Chinese army.”

Abigail seems to calm down and responds, "You're right, I remember that ... although at least we are not in the hands of the Camarilla, otherwise we would already be dead."

"What will happen to us?"

Abigail is silent for a few seconds, then responds, "They may take us to a military prison, and accuse us of espionage or something, but at least I think the government can do something to try to negotiate our rescue."

Those words reassure Raelle a little, at least there is still hope of returning to Fort Salem.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"You don't know what happened to my daughter?" Petra Bellweather is in front of Alder, it is the first time that the two have looked at each other face to face since Alder returned.

"I already gave a report about it, Abigail and Raelle stayed behind and couldn't get on the helicopter after we were ambushed by the Camarilla."

Raising her voice even further, Petra asks, "But what happened to my daughter?"

"When we were flying away in the helicopter, there was a huge explosion --- something I had never seen --- I don't think anyone can survive something like that."

Petra is silent, and clenching her fists she says slowly, “If my daughter were dead, I would have felt it. She is still alive, General. ”

"The only thing I can promise you is that if your daughter and Raelle are still alive, we will do our best to find them."

Petra seems to calm down a bit and nods, "Thank you, General."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

There have been very difficult days for Anacostia, in just a couple of days, she lost her four favorite cadets. Abigail and Raelle are probably dead, Tally is a Biddy and Scylla is now back with the Spree. And although she knows where she is, she is no longer part of her cadets.

While walking around the garden, she still remembers the days when she got up early to train them to become elite soldiers; she remembers teaching them everything she knows to make them better soldiers and better witches. But suddenly she can't take it anymore, and she sits down on a bench and begins to cry.

"You miss them, right?"

Anacostia looks up, and can see Izadora in front of her, “Yes …. I really miss them a lot. ”

Izadora sits close to her, and continues, "This has been the generation with the fewest recruits and in the first year you lost many. They were special; I know they would have become great witches."

Trying to hold back the tears, Anacostia replies, "I also think the same; I just wish I had the chance to help them become fully train witches."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Scylla is sitting at the dinner table trying to eat something, but she is not hungry since too much happens in her mind. Raelle is lost, maybe dead. And in her mind she can't stop thinking about the last time she saw her, Raelle was so angry and so sad that she even told her that she no longer loved her.

But deep in her heart Scylla hopes that Raelle still loves her and that at that moment she was taking out her anger. The memory of Raelle leaving the prison and turning her back on her hasn't let her sleep for days.

By the time Scylla looks up, she realizes she is already alone in the dining room; everyone finished eating and leave the table.

But there is still one person in the dining room, Scylla watches as Willa sits across from her and looks directly at her eyes.

"So you have feelings for my daughter, right?"

The question surprises Scylla, who remains silent for a few seconds, and only manages to say, "I ... she and I ..."

"You don't have to lie to me, I knew it as soon as I saw you enter that door again and I told you that Raelle was my daughter."

After hearing this, finally Scylla asks the question she has wanted to ask since she returned, “Why didn't you tell me? My mission would have been much easier if I had known. ”

"The moment I assigned you the mission, I thought it would be the opposite, that if I told you that she was my daughter, you would feel more pressure and it would be more difficult for you to fulfill your mission."

Scylla is surprised to see the frankness with which Willa replied, so she asks, “Why did you choose me? Why did you send me to bring Raelle?”

"You were the ideal woman for this mission, you are young and attractive," Willa smiles a little, "And I know my daughter, she has always had a soft spot for dark-haired women."

Scylla can't help but smile a little too, and then says, “And answering your first question --- Yes, I have feelings for Raelle, and I'm sure she has feelings for me. But after everything that happened I don't think there can be anything between us, our relationship was created based on many lies. ”

"It is still too early to know that, for now we must concentrate on finding my daughter and bringing her with us."

Scylla looks down, "I don't think she wants to join us."

"Once she knows that her mother and the woman she loves are part of the Spree, she may change her mind."

Looking up, Scylla says, "Or maybe she hates us both."

"That is also a possibility, but we cannot let Raelle continue to be at Alder's side, less with the approaching war against the Camarilla, besides she can help us get closer to the Tarim."

When Scylla is about to say something else, the voice of Arthur is heard, he has just arrived in a hurry, "Willa, we have news of your daughter, I think we found her."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Willa and Scylla quickly go to the room where a mirror is located, just when they get there letters begin to appear in the mirror.

The first thing that appears is a caption, "We found Raelle."

"Where?" Willa asks. 

The mirror replies, "She and Abigail are being held at a Chinese army checkpoint."

"Can we rescue them?" Willa asks anxiously.

A few seconds pass but there is no response in the mirror, which makes both Willa and Scylla very nervous.

Finally there is an answer, "We have a couple of agents inside the checkpoint."

Scylla breathes a little calmer upon hearing this; then she and Willa look at each other and nod.

Lastly, a phrase appears in the mirror, "We will attempt a rescue as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"What do you think they will do to us?" Raelle asks, "It's been a long time and they haven't told us anything."

"I don't know, I think maybe they will use us as leverage to negotiate with Alder, and that would be the best option."

There is a silence for several seconds until Raelle says, “And to think that just a couple of weeks ago I was dancing with the woman I love thinking that life was finally good with me… and now I am a prisoner at a military post in the mountains of China and the woman I love turned out to be a spy for a terrorist group seeking to destroy humans.”

"And what were they going to do with Scylla? Did they told you if she will be sent to another prison?" Abigail asks.

"Right now she must be in a prison, probably in Guantanamo being questioned …" Tears begin to form in the blonde's eyes, "Or maybe something worse."

“Damn, you really fell in love with her. And did she love you? ”

"You know, when I first learned the truth about her being an agent for the Spree, I doubted it." Raelle takes a deep breath to keep her voice from breaking, " And then when Anacostia told me that Scylla had taken the form of Helen to Convince me to trust her, I felt like an idiot and started thinking about everything that had happened. ” Her voice begins to break, “After that, I tried to hate her, I felt used, I felt weak and powerless… that's why when Anacostia told me that Scylla wanted to see me again, I doubted it and didn't know what to do.”

"And why did you decide to go see her?"

"I needed to see Scylla one more time --- more than anything to convince me that I no longer loved her." Tears begin to roll down Raelle's cheeks for the first time, “And when I went to see her, she immediately smiled, she was genuinely happy to see me one more time, and all I could tell her was that I didn't love her anymore, and I didn't want to know anything of her anymore."

"I guess she didn't keep quiet?" Abigail asks.

"She told me that she still loved me, but I didn't want to hear her. I told her a couple of things and I turned around but she --- she told me that she had chosen me instead of the Spree, that she could have given me to them but she didn't do it."

"Interesting, and do you think that's true?"

Raelle just nods as tears continue to run down her cheeks, and then says, "I think she was being honest, but still, our relationship was built on many lies, I don't know if I could forgive her, and she was…"

A large explosion is heard outside the tent where they are being held.

"What the hell was that?" It is the first thing Abigail says.

Immediately a lot of noise begins to be heard, and everything seems to be chaos outside the tent. Suddenly a couple of women enter the tent, they both have the Chinese army uniform.

But one of them approaches Raelle and begins to untie her, and the other does the same to Abigail.

The woman who sets Raelle free tells them, "Come with us if you want to be free."

Raelle and Abigail look at each other for a second and they both nod, quickly the four women leave the tent and run towards the back of the checkpoint.

As they run one of the women who rescued them says, "The distraction will not last long, we must go to the forest."

"Who are you?" Raelle asks.

The woman simply responds with broken English, "We are your only chance to escape."

Upon reaching the forest and stopping, Raelle says, "Thank you very much, what we need is for you to take us to the border and there we can contact ..." But suddenly she feels a hand at the base of her neck and begins to lose strength.

The last thing she hears is Abigail's voice screaming, "Raelle!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Once again Raelle begins to open her eyes little by little, but this time the feeling is different, the first thing she realizes is that she is in a bed.

Then she looks up and realizes that she is no longer in the tent, this place looks more like an old abandoned warehouse, even the smell she perceives is a musty smell as if a long time ago no one had been in this place.

The light is dim, so she tries to adjust her vision, when she puts her hands to her face she realizes that she still has the necklace that was put on her at the military checkpoint in China.

Raelle breathes a little, sits on the edge of the bed as she tries to accommodate her ideas and tries to understand what the hell is happening, she remembers that they were rescued and they helped them get to the forest but later she thinks she remembers that she was put to sleep and lost consciousness.

And think, _‘But where am I? Where's Abigail? ”_

She begins to look around trying to find her friend until in a corner she sees someone sitting in a chair, her first reaction is to think it's Abigail but --- it's not her, it's someone else.

Raelle stares at that person; she sees a woman… a woman she tries to recognize.

But suddenly, the woman stands up and says, "Hello my daughter, I am so glad to finally see you again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Well, Scylla and Willa finally talked about Raelle, they will try to convince her to join the Spree.  
> Do you think she will agree?
> 
> And What do you think Raelle will say to her mom after finding out she is alive?
> 
> And finally, the next chapter Scylla will finally have a talk with Raelle, but things won't be easy for them.  
> They still have a lot of unsolved issues.
> 
> Let me know what you think...  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and Raelle have a talk, and other important things happen.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Scylla found out that Raelle is Willa's daughter.  
> Raelle and Abigail were taken prisoners in China.  
> But the Spree managed to save them,
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter,  
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
"Mom? Is it really you? ”

"Hello my little girl," Willa comes even closer to hug her tightly.

Raelle is frozen; she doesn’t understand what is happening. This cannot be true, her mother is alive and hugging her.

When they finally separate, Willa continues, "I missed you so much, but I was finally able to get you back."

"But how? What happened to you? ”

Willa sits next to Raelle on the bed and begins to explain, "A lot of things happened, I had to fake my death because if not, General Alder would have sent me to martial-court."

Raelle still does not understand what her mother is talking about, after wiping the tears from her eyes; she looks at her once more incredulous of what is happening, "Mom, where have you been all this time?"

"Honey, some time ago I met people who thought the same as me ... people who were tired of serving the government," Willa breathes deeply, "People who were willing to sacrifice many things to achieve the freedom of witches."

Raelle is surprised to hear her mother, she doesn’t understand what she is saying, "So, you faked your death to join someone else."

Willa nods, "That's right, with them; I found a purpose and a way how to help all the witches who are under the yoke of governments."

And at that moment, Raelle finally understands it, stands up, and looking at her mother says, "Did you join the Spree?"

Willa also stands up, "The Spree are the next step in the fight to achieve the freedom of the witches, so when I can no longer bear the injustices they committed against us, I joined them."

"It can't be, all this time you faked your death to join the Spree" Raelle can't believe what she's hearing, "You have no idea what Dad and I went through, every night I fell asleep crying while thinking of you. "

"Honey, I understand that you're upset --- but I had my reasons to keep myself hidden."

With eyes full of tears but also full of fury, Raelle tells her, “Mom, my life was hell since I lost you. I answered the army's call to try to avenge your death; I wanted to meet the people who had sent you to the mission where you died. ”

"I know, I have been watching you, I am very proud of what you have accomplished."

"Proud?" Raelle is now furious, "You couldn't tell me all this a year ago when I was a teenager without knowing what to do in life when I felt lost and aimless."

"I know this must all be difficult," Willa tries to remain calm, "But believe me, I have not stopped worrying about you, and now that we are together I know that you will help me to free all the witches ... Raelle you don’t have an idea of how powerful you are. ”

Raelle shakes her head as she wipes away her tears, "I can't believe everything you're saying to me, all this time I thought about avenging your death while you were alive and planning to attack innocent people."

"Raelle you have to listen to me, I ..."

"Shut! Just shut up please! I can't believe what I'm hearing. ”

Willa tries to get closer and places her hand on Raelle's shoulder, but Raelle immediately takes it off her, "Don't touch me --- I can't believe you made me believe that you were dead just to join the Spree."

"Honey, you have to understand ..."

But Raelle won't let her finish, "Don't call me that --- The best thing you can do is go away, and be thankful that I have this necklace on, if not, I would have already left this place."

Willa seems to understand that this is not a good time to continue talking to her daughter, so she just nods and says, “I'll be back soon, we need to talk --- By the way, your friend Abigail is fine, we rescued them both. We would never let a witch die. ” Willa turns around and leaves the room.

Raelle still can't believe what just happened, she sits down on the floor and starts crying. Her mother is alive, but all this time she faked her death and she was working for the Spree.

Between sobs, Raelle says in a low voice, “Why mom? Why did you do that to me? ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

It's been over three hours since Raelle woke up and no one else has come to see her, nor has she heard any noise. As she sits in the corner of the room, she asks herself so many things.

The first thing is where she is, this place is as if it were far from all civilization. Which makes her wonder where she is right now, have they brought her back to America? Or is she in another country?

Although that doesn't really matter now, what matters is that her mother is alive and part of the Spree. Everything Raelle has believed in the past year is a lie, her mother didn’t die as she was led to believe, she simply deserted the military and joined a terrorist group.

Raelle thinks of all the hours she spent crying thinking that her mother was dead, of all the times she blamed the army for her death, even when she confronted Abigail's mother for letting her mother die on the battlefield.

All that fury, all that anger that she has kept inside for so long ... it doesn’t matter, it was all a lie. Her mother was always alive.

After a few more minutes, she decides to stand up and go to the tray of food her mother left her. She has finally decided to eat a little since she started to feel weak.

Raelle takes the plate and sits on the edge of the bed, as expected the food is delicious. Surely her mother made it especially for her; even so, Raelle is not very hungry.

She takes some food and is about to take it to her mouth, but at that moment the door of the room opens. And in front of her appears the last person she thought she will see at this moment.

"Hello, Raelle."

"Scyl ... how?" The blonde is speechless.

Seeing this, Scylla gets a little closer, "You don't know how glad I am that you're fine, when I heard that you had been ambushed in China I feared the worst."

Raelle still can't get out of her amazement, “What are you doing here? How did you escape? ” In that instant, she finally understands what's going on, "You --- you work with my mother, you both are members of the Spree."

"Please listen to me," Scylla tries to speak as calmly as possible, "You're right, I and your mother are part of the Spree, but that doesn't mean that ----"

"How dare you just show up here just like that?" Raelle is furious once again, "All this time, did you know my mother was alive?"

Shaking her head, Scylla responds, “No, I swear I didn't know. I only found out a few days ago when I return with them. She never said she was your mother. "

"Then you agreed to take me with the Spree without knowing what would happen to me?"

Trying to remain calm, Scylla begins to explain, “I already told you when we saw each other last time, I didn't know what they wanted you for… but I chose you that day at the wedding. I preferred to stay with you even knowing what that could mean to me. ”

"You know Scyl," Raelle stands up, and holding back her anger says, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say, I'm not interested in your explanations --- I don't want to see you again and tell my mother that I will never join you and the Spree.”

"Raelle, please. You have to listen to me. ”

Shouting, Raelle says, “I told you to go! I don't want to talk to you again --- did you understand? ”

"But, you have to understand that I ..."

Turning around, Raelle simply says, "Please go --- just go."

Accepting her defeat, it is now Scylla who turns around and as she leaves the room whispers, "But you have to know that I still love you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Scylla watches as Willa finds herself talking to James, Elena, Arthur, and a new woman named Adina who appears to be in charge of the entire operation.

They all moved to a warehouse outside the city of Boston where they decided to bring Raelle and Abigail.

At first, Willa denied Scylla coming to this place, but seeing that she was unsuccessful in talking to Raelle, she decided to go for Scylla to see if she managed to convince her, but everything was useless. Raelle is furious with the two of them and for good reason; Scylla thinks that maybe if they leave her alone for a couple of days later they can talk to her more calmly.

But that doesn’t depend on her that is a decision for Willa and the high command of the Spree, they are ultimately the ones who decide what to do and what not.

It has been two days since Raelle and Abigail were rescued and brought to this place, but Raelle has not wanted to speak to anyone from the first day.

The meeting between Willa and the others continues, until suddenly something happens, Willa seems to disagree with the decisions that have been made, she argues a bit but even after a few seconds she nods.

Scylla doesn't understand what's going on but is even more surprised when she sees Willa walking towards her.

"Scylla, I need to speak to you."

Scylla immediately stands up and nods, "What's wrong?"

"We have received new orders," Willa begins to explain, "Our leaders have decided to change their strategy."

Scylla listens carefully, but even without understanding what has changed, 

Willa continues, "We need to make contact with the army, specifically with General Alder --- We are going to propose a deal to them."

"A deal?"

Nodding, Willa explains, “That's right, according to our latest intelligence reports, the Camarilla has grown much more than we thought, They have even infiltrated high levels of government. So we need to start conversations with Alder. ”

"But why do we need their help?" Scylla asks.

"Because Alder rescued the Tarim, and now they are on her side. We need the Tarim if we are to win the coming war. ”

Scylla tries to fully understand, but asks, “And what makes you think Alder is going to want to talk to us? What deal are we going to offer her? Or how are we going to contact her?”

"That's where we need you," Willa replies, "Your friend Anacostia has been hanging around the safe house, and every five days she walks around the house, I suppose to keep an eye on you."

Scylla is surprised to hear this, _‘Anacostia has been watching her.’_

"We want you to talk to her and propose something ."

"Okay, I'll talk to her if that's what you want, but what am I going to propose to her?"

Willa seems to hesitate a bit, takes a deep breath, and says, "As a gesture of goodwill and for Alder to agree to speak to us, we are going to return Abigail and Raelle to the military."

"What?!"

"As you heard, we will deliver them to Alder as a gesture of goodwill."

Scylla is even more confused, "but why? All this time all you wanted was to get Raelle back, and now you tell me you're going to hand her over to the army again. ”

"Believe me, it was not easy for me to accept this either, but these are our orders and I must follow for the good of all of us."

Scylla is angry and bewildered, she does not understand why they have to deliver Raelle, "But if Raelle leaves, we will never see her again."

"Our leaders hope that now that Raelle has strong connections with us, she will sooner or later agree to come on our side, and for that they expect you to help us in that task."

For a moment Scylla is speechless, these kinds of decisions seem so strange. And she doesn't understand how Willa is willing to part with her daughter as well just like that.

Scylla simply nods and holding back her anger says, "If that is our orders, then I agree," Although she is furious inside, she asks, "When do I have to speak to Anacostia?"

"Soon."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"You again?"

"Hi dear."

Raelle watches as her mother enters the room once again, "What do you want?"

"Talk to you of course, it's been a long time since we did."

But Raelle doesn't want to listen to her mother, what she wants is to yell at her and say so many things, but she restrains herself and simply says, “Do you know how much Dad and I cried when we thought you were dead? Do you know how difficult it was for both of us to overcome your loss? This year has been the worst year of my life, and I know that it was for Dad too. ” Raelle's eyes fill with tears, "And then you appear like nothing in front of me, telling me that everything will be fine ..." She can't resist it anymore and starts crying, " Tell me, why did you send Scylla to convince myself to join you? Why did you tell her to make me fall in love with her?”

"The idea was not that you really fell in love with her, you were just her mission, but ... I don't blame her for falling in love with you."

For a moment Raelle thinks about smiling at her mother's words, but she doesn't, "I don't care about any of that, I just want to get out of here and see Abigail again and know that this she's fine too."

"Well, your wishes will come true."

"What are you talking about?" Raelle asks confused.

"We are going to speak to General Alder and offer her a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

Willa smiles, "As a gesture of goodwill, you and Abigail will return to Fort Salem with the sole purpose of establishing a dialogue table with Alder and the Tarim."

"What?"

“We all have a common enemy; the Camarilla seeks to destroy all the witches. And if we don't join forces, they will succeed. ”

Raelle is left speechless.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"Where are you going?"

Scylla looks up and sees Zimma standing at the door of her room, “Willa gave me a mission. We are going to offer General Alder a deal. ”

"A deal? I don't know why I think the girls we rescued from China are part of the deal. ”

Scylla nods, "That's right ... there is something you don't know, "Raelle, the blonde girl I was commissioned to lure into us --- she ... she is Willa’s daughter."

Zimma comes a little closer as she says, "What? I had no idea." After hesitating a bit, she says, "But there is something more, right? ... I can see it in your eyes."

Scylla looks down, "Is it so obvious?"

"Yes, I think you fell in love with your mark ... who also happened to be the daughter of your boss"

After a few seconds, the two begin to laugh simultaneously at the understanding of how ridicule was this phrase.

"It all started as a simple mission," Scylla's eyes fill with tears, "I just had to keep her interested in me while waiting for orders --- But Raelle was so unique and special that I just ..." Her voice cuts out and cannot continue.

"You know very well what that can mean, out leaders may not see it well."

Scylla tries to remain calm and begins to explain, "Well, apparently it doesn’t bother them, because now they believe that the ties that Raelle has with me and with Willa will make her pass to our side sooner or later."

"And what do you think?"

"That's the problem, I don't know what to think ---" Scylla puts her hands to her face in frustration, "I feel like Raelle hates me and made it clear that she doesn't want to see me again."

"Maybe she's just upset, give her time."

"I hope you are right,"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Scylla walks through the park where they have told her they have seen Anacostia, it is amazing how the Spree have eyes and ears everywhere. Although now she also understands why Anacostia let her escape, perhaps it was to learn more about the Spree.

She sits on a bench to wait, according to the intelligence report, Anacostia I usually come to run at this time in the afternoon.

In the distance, Scylla watches as someone very similar to Anacostia jogs over, so she puts on her hood and looks down.

After Anacostia passes in front of her, Scylla stands up and follows her until Anacostia stops to drink water.

Scylla sees this as an opportunity and stands next to her, "Nice afternoon to go running."

Anacostia turns in surprise and looks at her, "Scylla?"

"Thank you for keeping an eye on me, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, I'm really grateful."

Still, in astonishment, Anacostia says to her, “But what are you doing here? Did you know it would come? ”

"Let's say that I also have my informants, the Spree are everywhere"

Anacostia immediately changes her face, and looks at her seriously, "Then I suppose you are here for work reasons."

Scylla nod, “That's correct, I have come to propose something to you. Well not specifically to you but to General Alder. ”

"Are you going to propose something to us? Really?"

Scylla smiles, "Well, is the Spree who actually want to propose something to the military."

"This is interesting, the Spree has a proposal." Anacostia crosses her arms, "I am all ears."

"We want to have a meeting with Alder and the Tarim. All three of us have a common enemy that is seeking to annihilate us. We must join forces if we want to survive the coming war. ”

Anacostia can't help but smile sarcastically and says, "And what makes you think General Alder is going to want to meet you?"

"We want to give you something in good faith."

"And what would be the present they want to give us?"

Now it is Scylla who smiles a little, also playing her part in this negotiation, “We rescued Abigail and Raelle. We are ready to deliver them so that we can have a meeting with Alder and the Tarim.”

Anacostia is speechless, can't believe what she just heard.

Seeing that there is no answer, Scylla simply says, "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the same hour is this park if you decide to accept the deal." And then she turns around and walks away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> What do you think about the Spree proposal? Do you think the Alder will accept?
> 
> And Willa is still a Shady woman, I don't think Scylla trust her, and we still have to find out a lot about her past.
> 
> Our girls will have time to talk about how they feel, and it will be very emotional and powerful.  
> But that is yet to come, it will happen soon, the next chapters will be intense for them.
> 
> And it seems that The Spree believes that Raelle will join them sooner or later now that she knows her mother and her girlfriend are on the same side.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Scylla still believes in the Spree, and she has to play her part to make a deal with Alder.  
> Zimma is just about Scylla age, and she is also a dodger.
> 
> I'm already working in chapter 4 and it will be huge.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story.  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
